


Амок

by qazanostra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Drama, Gen, I just made they do right things, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, kind of fix-it
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Планируется на заявку: «Пост!ЗС. Стив Роджерс работает на обновленный ЩИТ. Однажды ему в руки попадает список целей "на уничтожение" - и Стив видит там Зимнего Солдата. Стив сам вызывается на миссию, чтобы "завершить задание", надеясь вернуть Баки», но вполне может уйти куда-то не туда</p><p>Это АУ от концовки «Зимнего Солдата». Ник Фьюри остался руководить Щ.И.Т.ом, Мстители в наличии. Частично Civil War Fix-it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Почему? - спросила Наташа, лёжа на татами. - Лола прекрасная девушка.

Клинт рухнул сверху, едва её не придавив, но Наташа успела откатиться в сторону и тут же поднялась на ноги. Клинт перетёк в боевую стойку прямо из положения «лицом в пол».

\- Я и не спорю, - пожал плечами Стив. - Просто я не соответствую её представлению об идеальном парне.

Наташа окинула его задумчивым взглядом, пока Клинт заходил с фланга. Мгновение - и они оба бросились в атаку. Клинт сделал подсечку, заставляя подпрыгнуть, а Наташа воспользовалась моментом и лёгким ударом ногой в голову отправила его полежать.

\- Это она тебе сказала, или ты сам всё решил?

\- Спорим, он ей даже не звонил, - вставил Клинт и атаковал Стива. 

\- Я так и думала, - вздохнула Наташа и включилась в тренировочный бой.

Минут через пятнадцать они уселись возле стенки, мирно попивая воду. 

\- Так ты ей звонил? - спросила Наташа. - Если нет, так и скажи. Ты вполне взрослый мальчик и можешь сам решать, чем заняться одинокими вечерами.

\- Да, - прикрыв глаза, выдохнул Клинт. - Совершенно взрослый почти столетний мальчик.

Стив запустил в него пустой бутылкой.

\- Я молод душой.

\- Не уходи от ответа, - Наташа ткнула пальцем ему в бок, и Стив закатил глаза.

\- Ну да, не звонил. Времени не было. Щупальца «Гидры» расползлись по миру, и я не смогу спокойно спать, зная, что люди в опасности.

Клинт покачал головой и приложился к бутылке.

\- Как я и говорила, - вздохнула Наташа, - ты слишком наивен для этого мира.

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Возможно. Но мы всё равно делаем нужное дело.

\- Да никто не спорит, - отозвался Клинт, прикрывая глаза. - И я даже соглашусь, что наше дело кроме нас никто не сделает. Только позволь заметить: когда я говорю «наше», я имею в виду всех нас, - для пущей убедительности он взмахнул рукой. - То есть, вообще - всех. Ты, Нат, я. Старк с его роботами. Зелёный великан и мужик с молотом тоже. А ещё Фьюри с толпой военных и учёных в качестве группы поддержки. У тебя есть прикрытие, Кэп. Пора бы это понять.

\- Я понимаю, - Стив недоумённо на него посмотрел. - Я знаю, что вы меня всегда поддержите, и благодарен за это.

\- Да? - скептически хмыкнул Клинт и поднялся на ноги. - А мне иногда кажется, что ты не готов поделиться с нами ответственностью за безопасность этого мира. Я понимаю, почему. Правда, понимаю. Ты - это ты. Именно моральные принципы и гуманные порывы делают тебя настоящим Капитаном Америка. Но они же делают тебя несчастным одиноким человеком.

Стив хмуро посмотрел ему в глаза. Клин взгляд не отвёл, лишь чуть поджал губы.

\- Ясно, почему ты бежишь от нормальной жизни, Кэп. Но послушай доброго совета: притормози и подумай, куда именно ты хочешь добежать. А когда разберёшься... Просто помни, что мы хотим тебе помочь. Мы все. И мужик с молотом тоже.

Устало качнув головой, Клинт направился в сторону душевых. Стив проводил его взглядом. Когда захлопнулась дверь, он развернулся к Наташе.

\- Что это с ним?

\- Не знаю, - задумчиво отозвалась та. - Я с ним поговорю.

Поднявшись на ноги, она протянула Стиву руку.

\- Пойдём. У нас общий сбор назначен на три часа. Как раз успеем перекусить по дороге.

***

В новеньком блестящем здании обновлённого Щ.И.Т.-а комната для планёрок была больше, чем в предыдущем. Места было вполне достаточно для всех, учитывая, что в основной ударной группе всего полдюжины бойцов. Можно было не толкаться локтями за овальным столом, свободно обходить вокруг объёмных проекций в центре помещения и даже заглянуть в мини-бар. Лучшие условия для спасителей человечества.

Ник Фьюри уселся на своё место и положил перед собой чёрную пластиковую папку.

\- Гюнтер Нойманн.

Реагируя на его голос, проектор развернул в воздухе изображение страницы из личного дела.

\- Пятьдесят два года, не женат. Последние пять лет занимается изучением оккультизма, а до этого полжизни работал хирургом сперва в Германии, а позже - в США. Спас массу людей, между прочим. Многие пациенты мечтали попасть именно к нему.

Изображение сменилось. Перед собравшимися появилась фотография худого парнишки.

\- Крис Браун. Нойманн усыновил его три года назад, когда ему было двенадцать. Прошёл уйму тестов, соцопека первое время ходила к нему как на работу. Но пацан сдружился с приёмным отцом, ходил в школу, встречался с друзьями и вообще был обычным подростком, поэтому их оставили в покое.

Картинка снова сменилась. Теперь с фото смотрел молодой человек лет тридцати.

\- Этого парня два дня назад задержала полиция. Он до полусмерти напугал продавцов в маленьком магазинчике. Ворвался внутрь, словно убегал от стаи адских гончих.

Проектор развернул перед зрителями видеозапись с камеры наблюдения. Молодой человек хватал за руки людей, тряс их и, кажется, что-то кричал - звук камера не писала. В конце ролика он забился в угол между холодильником и стеной и, обхватив руками колени, разрыдался.

\- Сперва его проверили на наркотики, - произнёс Фьюри. - Парень оказался чист и трезв. Был вполне здоров, только эмоционально нестабилен. Вот видео с его допроса.

Щёлкнуло в динамиках. Изображение на проекторе сменилось: в допросной сидел парень и полицейский. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил коп.

\- П-пить х-хочу, - немного заикаясь, пробормотал парень. Когда ему принесли пластиковый стакан с водой, схватился за него двумя руками и в два глотка ополовинил.

\- Так лучше? Можешь говорить?

\- Да.

\- Как тебя зовут? Мы не нашли при тебе документов.

\- Крис, сэр.

\- А полное имя?

\- Кристофер Н-н-нойманн.

\- Сколько тебе лет, Крис?

\- П-пятнадцать.

Фьюри остановил видео и посмотрел на свою команду. 

\- Тест ДНК подтвердил, что этот вполне себе взрослый мужик - пятнадцатилетний Кристофер Нойманн, приёмный сын доктора Нойманна. Наши агенты проверили дом и работу дока, но его не нашли. Криса изолировали, потому что состояние его психики было крайне нестабильным. Его постоянно бросало от истерики к полной апатии и обратно. Сегодня утром его обнаружили мёртвым - перегрыз себе вены. Вскрытие показало, что процесс старения клеток в его организме был ускорен. Пока не ясно, каким именно образом. А буквально час назад в Теннесси полиция задержала женщину за сорок, которая утверждает, что ей всего одиннадцать.

\- Надо доставить её к нам, - подал голос Брюс Бэннер. - Хочу провести несколько тестов.

\- Уже везут, - Фьюри выключил проектор.

\- Думаете, что доктор Нойманн проводил эксперименты на своём приёмном сыне? - нахмурился Стив.

\- А когда подопытный сбежал, испугался и быстро сделал ноги, - закончила за него Наташа. - И продолжил в другом месте.

\- У него должна быть переносная лаборатория, - произнёс Тони. - Если он так быстро меняет дислокацию, то сборы не должны занимать много времени. А ещё он не должен привлекать лишнего внимания.

\- Фургон? - вслух подумал Клинт. - Я, конечно, в этом мало что смыслю, но вряд ли для такого сложного эксперимента хватит чемоданчика с докторскими инструментами.

Тор хмыкнул.

\- Хватит, если где-то поблизости побывал Скипетр Локи. Силы, сокрытые в нём, поистине велики. То, что он до сих пор не найден, может грозить нам всем огромной опасностью.

\- Скипетр может состарить человека? - уточнил Брюс.

\- Напрямую - нет. Но сияние, исходящее от него... Вы называете это излучением. Так вот оно может повлиять на... отвар?

\- Сыворотку, - задумчиво поправил его Бэннер.

\- Именно!

\- Думаешь, этот док как-то раздобыл Скипетр? - скептично поинтересовался Тони. - Какой-то заштатный хирург, интересовавшийся потусторонней ерундой, смог найти его, а мы - спецы своего дела - нет?

\- Девять лет назад доктор Гюнтер Нойманн делал операцию Александру Пирсу, - как бы между делом произнёс Фьюри, и начавшееся было шумное обсуждение мгновенно сошло на нет.

Старк выразительно поморгал на Фьюри, тряхнул головой.

\- А сразу сказать нельзя было? Я уже почти начал чувствовать собственную ущербность как Мстителя.

\- Фрагментация информации, - фыркнул Стив. В ответ на недоумённый взгляд Тони добавил: - Типично для нашего дорогого начальства. Привыкай.

\- Субординация, агент Роджерс, - не слишком активно возмутился Фьюри.

\- Простите, шеф. Старый я, забываться начал.

Наташа и Клинт дружно подавились смехом.

Тони моргнул пару раз на них, перевёл взгляд на «дорогое начальство».

\- Может, вы нам ещё чего-нибудь... отфрагментируете? Я, конечно, не настаиваю, но всё же. Это было бы крайне мило с вашей стороны.

Ник Фьюри поднялся со своего места.

\- Сразу после совещания вы получите папки со всей нужной информацией. Доктору Бэннеру подготовят пропуск в лабораторию. Ваша задача - найти доктора Нойманна и доставить его и его наработки в Щ.И.Т. Желательно живым. О любых упоминаниях Скипетра сообщайте напрямую мне. Если появятся новые жертвы экспериментов Нойманна, доставляйте в лабораторию. Задание ясно?

Получив в ответ нестройный хор невнятных бормотаний, глава обновлённого Щ.И.Т.-а Ник Фьюри удалился из переговорной. Вслед за ним вяло потянулись и Мстители.


	2. Chapter 2

Сон не шёл. Стив перекатился на спину и уставился в окно. 

Занавеска подрагивала от лёгкого ветерка. Внизу проезжали редкие машины, Стив следил за ними по скользящим на стенах отсветам фар. Причудливые тени перетекали друг в друга, рисуя странные узоры. При желании в них можно было увидеть какой-нибудь сюжет. У Стива не получалось разглядеть что-то мирное, хотя он честно старался. Он солдат и даже во сне на поле боя.

Со вздохом Стив повернулся на бок и прикрыл глаза. Завтра у них намечался сложный день, а он - не Тони Старк, которому сон нужен раз в пару дней. Брюс засел в лаборатории Щ.И.Т.-а, Наташа с Клинтом укатили в Теннесси искать зацепки по доктору Нойманну. Чем занимается Старк, Стив так и не понял, но мог с уверенностью сказать, что гений механики мастерит очередное чудо техники. Тор отлучился в Асгард, где понадобилось его присутствие. Сказал, что вернётся в ближайшее время. У тамошних богов было своё представление о временных отрезках, и Стив даже не брался предполагать, когда именно это «ближайшее время» наступит. 

Настенные часы негромко тикали, занавески шуршали под порывами ветра... 

Что-то было не так.

Стив прислушался к чутью. Каким-то десятым чувством он ощутил чужое присутствие и резко открыл глаза.

На подоконнике кто-то сидел. Свет проезжающей мимо машины обрисовал силуэт - широкая спина, расслабленная рука на колене, волосы почти до плеч.

Не может быть...

\- Баки?

Стив не поверил своим глазам. Умом он понимал, что нужно срочно приготовиться к возможному нападению, что в доме солдат «Гидры». Но это же Баки! И Стив по-глупому проигнорировал голос разума.

\- Баки, это ты?

Человек на подоконнике повернул к нему голову. В темноте лица было не разобрать. За семьдесят лет комы Стив не разучился читать эмоции друга по глазам, и сейчас ему отчаянно не хватало хоть капли света, чтобы увидеть, кто перед ним - друг или враг.

\- Откуда я знаю тебя? - спросил Баки. Голос его был тихим и совсем безэмоциональным.

Стив сел на кровати, слегка подался вперёд, борясь с желанием подойти вплотную и обнять друга так, чтобы кости затрещали.

\- Я твой друг, Баки, - ответил он и ощутил, как ступает на минное поле - один неверный шаг может разрушить всё.

\- Друг, - выдохнул Баки. Хмыкнул устало. - Меня учили, что у солдата не может быть друзей. Только приказы. Только миссии.

Рука сжалась в кулак, Стив услышал лёгкий металлический стук.

\- Неправда, - он качнул головой. - У каждого может быть друг.

Баки опустил голову, волосы упали на лицо, словно он хотел за ними спрятаться.

\- Откуда я знаю тебя? - вновь спросил он, на этот раз со злостью в голосе.

Стив понял, что теперь вопрос был риторическим - Баки злился и явно на себя. Он не любил чего-то не понимать. По крайней мере - много лет назад. Стив боялся, что нынешний Баки слишком... «Зимний Солдат».

\- Я видел тебя тогда, на мосту. Ты работаешь на Щ.И.Т. Ты - враг.

\- Я не враг тебе, Баки.

Баки повернулся к нему.

\- Это не моё имя. Я не помню его.

\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс - вот твоё полное имя. Но тебе всегда нравилось сокращённое - «Баки».

Он склонил голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к себе. Хмыкнул удивлённо. Поднял голову и посмотрел на него - Стив не видел глаз, но тяжёлый прицельный взгляд на себе ощутил. Он не знал, чего ждать дальше. Друзья ли они до сих пор? Стив гнал от себя мысли о том, что Баки потерян навсегда. Он не мог принять его смерть, а теперь, когда выяснилось, что Баки жив, не собирался отступать. Стив вернёт его во что бы то ни стало. Соберёт по осколкам, если придётся. Он упрямый, он сможет.

За спиной на прикроватной тумбе зазвенел мобильник. Баки дёрнулся от резкого звука, и Стив поспешил схватить аппарат, чтобы не спугнуть.

\- Это просто телефон, Баки. Я сейчас выключу.

На дисплее отобразился номер Тони Старка. Палец завис над красной кнопкой. Стив повернулся к окну и увидел лишь слабо шевелящуюся занавеску. Баки ушёл, и оставалось только надеяться, что он вернётся. Может быть, даже навсегда.

Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, Стив выдохнул и принял входящий вызов.

\- Чем ты там занимался, Кэп, что так долго не брал? Неужели девушку нашёл? Земля вроде с орбиты не сошла, да и других признаков конца света не заметно.

Стив покачал головой.

\- Что у тебя?

\- Просто хотел узнать, не натирает ли тебе костюмчик. Шутка. Пожилая девочка из Теннесси двадцать минут назад перегрызла себе вены. Спасти не удалось.

\- Вот чёрт...

\- Ого! Ты правда ругнулся? Пойду проверю, не появились ли сообщения об всадниках Апокалипсиса.

\- Я скоро буду, - ответил Стив и отключился.

День начался в полчетвёртого утра, а новости уже неутешительные. Не зря Стив недолюбливал четверги. 

С силой растерев лицо ладонями, он поднялся с постели и, покосившись на окно, принялся собираться на работу.


	3. Chapter 3

Стив распахнул глаза и слепо уставился в потолок. Проезжающая внизу машина расчертила фарами темноту комнаты.

Поморгав, Стив попытался поймать ускользающий сон. Но видение уже уплывало, детали истаивали в сумраке комнаты, и, разочарованно простонав, Стив потёр лицо ладонями. Сжал виски в тщетной попытке удержать разбегающиеся мысли. Вспомнил ощущение чужого взгляда и посмотрел на окно. На подоконнике, разумеется, никого не было.

Баки, Баки... Где же ты? 

Тяжело вздохнув, Стив вылез из-под одеяла и в темноте поплёлся на кухню. Ему срочно требовался кофе.

Сны про Баки снились ему уже давно - с момента его «гибели» в сороковых раз в пару дней стабильно. Стиву порой даже казалось, что во время комы тоже. Как правило он раз за разом переживал смерть Баки, пытался что-то исправить, поступить как-нибудь иначе, но ничего не помогало. Баки раз за разом падал вниз с обрыва, а Стив просыпался и долго пытался заставить себя жить дальше.

Возможно, со стороны могло показаться, что скорбеть семьдесят лет подряд глупо. Но Стиву плевать на чужое мнение. Баки был его единственным другом еще до превращения в Капитана Америка. И даже когда Стив стал национальным героем, Баки остался прежним - не преклонялся перед ним, не смотрел как на идола, не ждал указаний. Он и до этого доверял Стиву, знал его лучше, чем он сам себя. С ним было просто. Баки никогда не смеялся над его мечтами или душевными порывами, не давил на него. С ним можно было говорить о чём угодно, не стесняясь быть собой.

В настоящем времени у Стива имелись соратники, которых он мог с полным основанием назвать друзьями. Он доверял каждому, готов был жизнь отдать ради них. И очень жалел, что Баки не увидел, каким стал мир, ради которого они воевали. 

С тихим жужжанием заработала кофеварка. Стив провёл ладонью по блестящей стальной поверхности, прислонился бедром к столешнице и невидяще уставился в кухонное окно.

Иногда сны были мало отличимы от реальности - вот как сегодня. Подобного рода видения появились не так давно: после того, как Стив узнал, что легендарный Зимний Солдат и есть его лучший друг. С тех пор сны, в которых он помогает Баки вспомнить себя настоящего, приходили едва ли не чаще прежних. Это было пыткой - находиться рядом, иметь возможность поговорить с ним, но в итоге понимать, что всё это нереально.

Возможности поговорить с Баки не во сне Стиву пока не выпало. В последний раз они виделись, когда Стив пытался обезвредить хэлликэриеры, и не сказать, чтобы у них вышел толковый диалог. Баки... Зимний Солдат всё пытался его убить. В какой-то момент Стив подумал крамольное: настоящий Баки Барнс мёртв, а человек перед ним только внешне похож. Это было лишь мгновение слабости, за которую он себя до сих пор корил. Внутри поселилось и взросло ощущение, что Стив предал лучшего друга. Предал тогда - в сорок третьем, когда не спустился вниз, чтобы забрать и похоронить тело. И сейчас, когда допустил мысль, что бороться за него нет смысла. Что не за кого больше бороться. Из-за этой мысли он до сих пор плохо спал по ночам.

Звуковой сигнал оповестил, что кофе готов. Взяв кружку, Стив уселся на стул у окна. Обхватил её ладонями, грея слегка озябшие пальцы.

После взрыва на хэлликэриере часть событий явно прошла мимо него. Стив точно помнил, что они были над водой, а после этого - темнота. Течением его на берег выбросить не могло. Так как же вышло, что он не утонул? Стив долго думал над этим, заставлял себя скептически относиться к ситуации, но всё говорило о том, что спас его Баки.

Когда он пришёл к этому выводу, в голове словно тумблер щёлкнул. Щ.И.Т.-а больше не было, а значит он может всё своё время потратить на поиски Баки. Но это оказалось палкой о двух концах: без архивов и других возможностей, которые давало участие в «Мстителях», найти того, кто не хочет быть найденным, было практически нереально. Стив даже не знал толком, с какого конца подступиться к поискам. И когда пару месяцев спустя к нему пришёл Ник Фьюри с предложением вернуться в обновлённый Щ.И.Т., Стив согласился. 

А потом завертелось. Миссия за миссией, они вычищали остатки «Гидры», искали предателей, обезвреживали опасные разработки и всё время куда-то бежали, бежали, бежали... Не было ни единой возможности вырваться и заняться поисками. При этом Стив вполне отдавал себе отчёт, что Фьюри мог нарочно его отвлекать, манипулируя патриотизмом и верой в справедливость. Может, он и немного наивен, но дураком никогда не был. Тем не менее отказать в помощи, когда в нём нуждались, не мог. 

Так и получилось, что он до сих пор не нашёл Баки. И каждый такой до жути реальный сон лишний раз напоминал о том, что у него есть долг - перед собой и перед Баки.

Впрочем, он почти привык жить с фантомным ножом под рёбрами.

В комнате раздался звонок телефона. Очнувшись от раздумий, Стив поставил полупустую кружку в мойку и пошёл на звук. На экране отразился номер Тони Старка. Стив принял вызов.

\- Проснись и пой, Кэп! Нас ждут великие дела!

\- Ты на часы смотрел? - пробурчал Стив больше для галочки. - Какие дела в такую рань?

\- Великие! - радостно отозвался омерзительно бодрый Тони. - Натягивай свои звёздно-полосатые штанишки, погладь шапочку и вперёд - навстречу приключениям! Но сперва в штаб. У нас тут новые случаи внезапно повзрослевших деток.

\- Тебе бы тоже не помешало, - вздохнул Стив.

\- Не-е-ет. Я молод, хорош собой и менять это не намерен.

\- Ладно, заткнись. Буду через полчаса.

\- Захвати пончики! - успел выкрикнуть Тони прежде, чем Стив нажал на «отбой».

Ну вот, снова нет времени на Баки...

Швырнув телефон на кровать, Стив принялся собираться на работу.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Возможны спойлеры по Гражданке!

В штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а было малолюдно - неудивительно ранним утром. В лаборатории, где обосновались Брюс и Тони, кроме Мстителей, были только двое ассистентов, да и те уже свалились от усталости в комнате отдыха по соседству. Фьюри потирал пальцами слипающийся глаз, а вторым, скрытым повязкой, наверняка всё ещё спал. Наташа сидела, уткнувшись в кружку с кофе, Клинт под чутким руководством Старка что-то крепил к одной из своих стрел.

\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался Стив. Получил в ответ невнятное приветствие от Наташи, остальные ограничились кивками. - Не знал, что вы вернулись, - обратился он к ней.

\- В грёбаном Теннесси кроме виски и кантри больше ничего нет, - пробурчала в ответ Наташа. - Наша пациентка официально считается пропавшей без вести. Родственники ничего не знают, по фото Нойманна не опознали. Уличные камеры наблюдения, которых в Спрингфилде всего пять - и три из них на городской ратуше, не зафиксировали нашего чудо-хирурга, - она повела плечом. - Так что глухо.

Стив бросил взгляд на Фьюри - тот массировал виски, словно мучился от мигрени.

\- У нас три новых случая заражения, - глухо произнёс он.

Опустил руку и коснулся планшета, лежащего перед ним. Над столом зависла голографическая карта Штатов со светящимися точками.

\- Инид, Оклахома. Жертву зовут Герман Элинброк, девять лет.

Рядом с точкой, обозначающей Инид, появилось два фото - мальчика и взрослого мужчины лет сорока.

\- По отчётам оперативной группы, которая везёт его сюда, пацан нестабилен. Попытался выйти из машины на полной скорости, а когда не сумел - едва не перегрыз себе вены. Пришлось связать.

Стив услышал тяжёлый вздох, перевёл взгляд на Брюса. Тот только головой качнул. Стив уже достаточно хорошо знал его, чтобы понять, о чём он думает. Ему тоже было жаль этих детей.

\- Фресно, Калифорния, - продолжил Фьюри. Повинуясь его команде, всплыли новые фотографии. - Аманда Джонс, шесть лет.

Наташа грязно выругалась, кажется, по-русски. Клинт сломал стрелу, а Тони стукнул кулаком по столу.

\- Господи, - выдохнул Стив, глядя на фотографию маленькой девочки в балетной пачке. Рядом - снимок пятидесятилетней женщины. Мёртвой женщины с колотой раной в груди и двумя кровавыми провалами вместо глаз.

Фьюри молча нажал на кнопку на планшете, и рядом с фотографиями появилось окошко с видеороликом. 

\- Камера установлена в общественном туалете торгового центра. Пока охрана поняла, что происходит, и прибежала туда, Аманда уже выколола себе глаза и как раз воткнула нож в сердце. Парамедики приехали спустя шесть минут и констатировали смерть.

Видео замерло в момент, когда в туалет вбежали спасатели. Стива подташнивало - скорее не от вида окровавленного тела, а от факта, что это - шестилетняя девочка, которая больше не сможет надеть свою балетную пачку.

Фьюри помолчал немного, затем тихо произнёс:

\- Тело доставят в лабораторию в ближайшее время. Доктор Бэннер, нужно узнать, почему в её случае процесс старения протекал интенсивнее.

Брюс молча кивнул и отвернулся к лабораторному столу. Чашка в его руке слегка подрагивала. Стив бросил взгляд на Наташу. 

\- Брюс, у нас ещё кофе есть? - тихо спросила она.

Тот вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и улыбнулся ей. Молча подлил из кофейника в её кружку и присел в соседнее кресло.

\- Корпус-Кристи, Техас, - продолжил Фьюри. - Томасу Филлипсу шестнадцать лет.

На всплывшей фотографии был изображён щуплый пацан. Стив вспомнил себя времён Бруклина и невольно улыбнулся.

\- А такой он сейчас, - добавил Фьюри.

Появилось второе изображение молодого человека крепкого телосложения.

\- Биологически ему сейчас двадцать восемь. Он сильнее и быстрее наших тренированных оперативников, и нам повезло, что он сдался добровольно, иначе пришлось бы подключать к операции вас. По своим параметрам Томас Филлипс на данный момент ближе всего к вам, мистер Роджерс. Что приводит нас к выводу, что Гюнтер Нойманн стремится воспроизвести сыворотку Эрскина.

\- Это же при помощи неё создали Капитана Америка, так? - уточнил Клинт. Фьюри кивнул.

\- Похоже, что Нойманн добился определённых успехов. С сороковых попытки воспроизвести сыворотку были предприняты не единожды, но самым близким к Роджерсу результатом был Зимний Солдат. После крушения хэликерриеров тело Зимнего Солдата найдено не было. Он либо сбежал от оперативников «Гидры», либо погиб.

Стив невольно вздрогнул. Он-то знал, что не сам выбрался из Потомака, а кроме Баки спасти его было некому. Но напоминание, что его лучший друг и есть тот самый легендарный Зимний Солдат, которого даже Наташа боится, каждый раз резало ножом по сердцу.

\- Откуда нам знать, что он не вернулся в «Гидру»? - задал резонный вопрос Брюс.

Фьюри бросил на Стива нечитаемый взгляд.

\- На данный момент «Гидра» настолько разбита, насколько это только возможно. Мы обнаружили место, где, по всей видимости, держали Солдата в перерывах между миссиями. Там было много различного оборудования и лекарств. Мы предполагаем, что при их помощи «Гидре» удавалось контролировать своего элитного убийцу.

Стив поджал губы, но возразить против слова «убийца» не мог. Но, чёрт, это же Баки...

\- Лекарства? - удивлённо вскинул брови Брюс.

\- Оборудование? - одновременно с ним произнёс Тони. Они переглянулись. - И вы говорите нам об этом только сейчас? Ой, да, как же я мог забыть - «фрагментация информации», - он изобразил пальцами кавычки. - И по какой причине, позвольте поинтересоваться, вы не сообщили нам эти незначительные детали раньше? Возможно, мы уже давно разобрались бы с тем, что «Гидра» сделала с Барнсом и где его найти, - Тони наклонился, упершись ладонями в стол, и заглянул Фьюри в глаз. - Или вы нам не доверяете? - зло спросил он.

\- Не в этом дело, - устало вздохнул Фьюри.

\- Он просто опасался, что, услышав про лабораторию, я брошусь на поиски Баки, забыв про всё на свете, - негромко сказал Стив. Он понимал, что двигало Фьюри, но от этого желание придушить его меньше не становилось.

\- Это было основной причиной, но не единственной, мистер Роджерс, - твёрдо произнёс Фьюри.

Тони стукнул кулаком по столешнице и зло развернулся, направившись к кофеварке.

\- Тайна на тайне, потрясающе, - пробормотал он. - Как меня угораздило во всё это вляпаться? Джарвис, в следующий раз, когда какая-нибудь правительственная организация пригласит меня в качестве консультанта или, не дай бог, Железного Человека, придумай мне какой-нибудь срочный проект. Можешь даже выйти из строя ненадолго, чтобы я отвлёкся от мировых проблем.

Флегматичный Джарвис счёл за благо промолчать. 

Стив скрипнул зубами. Он не мог работать, не владея полной информацией. 

\- Так, вернёмся к нашим сосулькам, - Клинт уселся рядом с Наташей, положил перед собой колчан. - Вы обнаружили лабораторию, где Зимнего Солдата... скажем, ремонтировали. Так? - Фьюри кивнул. - Почему вы считаете, что у «Гидры» нет другой лаборатории, где его могли бы содержать сейчас?

\- На данный момент если и есть, то не в Штатах, - ответил Фьюри. - В этой лаборатории находился... - он бросил быстрый взгляд на Стива, - находилось приспособление, которое, по всей вероятности, применяли для ЭСТ.

Стив непонимающе оглянулся на шумный вздох, встретился взглядом с Брюсом.

\- Электросудорожная терапия, - пояснил тот.

\- Они поджаривали ему мозг электрошоком, - добавил Тони, сделав глоток кофе. - И, судя по тому, что он тебя не вспомнил, Кэп, делали это с завидным постоянством.

Ноги подкосились, Стив присел в ближайшее кресло. В голове образовалась зияющая пустота. В папке, которую для него достала Наташа, не хватало некоторых страниц. И без того слишком тонкая, она содержала исчезающе мало информации о том, что делали с Баки. Упоминались только какие-то «процедуры корректировки поведения» с отсылками на другие документы, которых в наличии не было.

\- Так вот, - продолжил Фьюри. - Оборудование это поглощает большое количество электроэнергии.

\- Надо думать, - пробурчал Тони в кружку. Фьюри только покосился на него.

\- Нашим агентам удалось рассчитать примерное количество энергии. Специальная программа отслеживает расход электричества в общественной сети - банальным электрогенератором они бы не обошлись. За восемь месяцев с момента смерти Пирса на территории США всплески подобной силы отмечались шесть раз, и каждый раз - мимо. А все найденные нами базы «Гидры» оказывались максимум оружейным складом. Возможно, - Фьюри выделил слово голосом, - только лишь возможно, что его вывезли за пределы страны. Пока нет подтверждения этому, мы предполагаем, что он либо скрывается, либо мёртв.

\- Его просто так не убьёшь, - фыркнула Наташа, пожав плечами на вопросительно поднятую бровь Клинта. - Я пыталась, - он поднял вторую бровь. - Очень сильно.

Клинт фыркнул.

\- А что за лекарства? - подал голос Брюс.

\- Питательные растворы, антибиотики, витамины. Не думаю, что его кормили, как обычного человека, - Фьюри посмотрел на Стива, глаз его выражал сочувствие. - Плюс инструменты, по всей вероятности предназначенные для ремонта руки. Ещё хирургические скальпели, нити, зажимы, - он помолчал, затем тихо добавил: - Обезболивающего не было.

Фьюри отклонился немного назад, видимо, опасаясь вспышки гнева со стороны Стива. Но у него в голове всё ещё гуляло гулкое эхо - крик Баки, когда он падал в ущелье.

Прилетело откуда не ждали: Тони с силой швырнул кружку в стену - осколки разлетелись в стороны, едва не задев его самого. Стив не нашёл в себе сил даже вздрогнуть.

\- Просто потрясающе, - прошипел Тони, нервно взъерошил волосы и отошёл к лабораторному столу. Кажется, нехватка сна делает его очень раздражительным.

Некоторое время все молчали. Клинт не выдержал первым.

\- Что нам теперь делать?

Хороший вопрос, подумал Стив, каждый день себе его задаю.

\- Лучший способ прижать «Гидру» - найти Нойманна, - ответил Фьюри. - Мы не знаем, насколько «Гидра» сейчас разобщена. И до того, как появился Томас Филлипс, даже не догадывались о примерных целях. Теперь мы практически уверены, что им нужны суперсолдаты. Нельзя позволить и дальше творить такое с людьми, - он ткнул пальцем в фотографию Аманды Джонс. - Нельзя допустить ещё одной трагедии, как так, что случилась с Джеймсом Барнсом. Роджерс, Романова и Бартон отправятся в города, где были обнаружены жертвы. Постарайтесь найти хоть какие-то зацепки. Доктор Бэннер и мистер Старк продолжат работать здесь. Мне нужна вся возможная информация, любой нюанс может оказаться решающим.

Стив постучал по столу пальцем, взглянул на Фьюри, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Только это работает в обе стороны. Вся имеющаяся у вас информация из той лаборатории, где держали Баки - предоставьте её нам.

\- Я же вам всё и так рассказал, - вздохнул Фьюри.

Стив скрестил руки на груди. Краем глаза заметил, как подобрались остальные, неотрывно глядя на директора Щ.И.Т.а.

\- В обе стороны, Ник, - повторил Стив. - Я устал от вечных тайн. Или так, или никак.

Фьюри поджал губы.

\- Хорошо, мистер Роджерс. Никаких больше тайн между всеми нами, так?

И выразительно вздёрнул бровь.

Стив кивнул. Намёк был кристально ясен. Он и так собирался поговорить с Тони.

Остаётся надеяться, что после этого разговора у него не станет одним другом меньше.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Возможны спойлеры по Гражданке!

Общий сбор назначили на восемь утра. В запасе оставалось часа полтора на подготовку снаряжения и команд оперативников, которые Фьюри отрядил им в помощь. 

Стив поставил сумку с формой на кровать, закрепил щит на руке. Осмотрел комнату, вспоминая, всё ли взял. Закрытая дверца шкафа смотрела на него с укоризной.

Стив дураком не был. Знал, что Фьюри уже видел эту папку, лаконично подписанную на русском: «Дело №17». Заполнена она была тоже на русском, но Стив упрямый, он расшифровал. Легче ему от этого не стало. Если бы он мог напиться, то уже давно спился бы к чёртовой матери от непроходящего чувства вины. Перед Баки - за то, что не смог, не поймал, не нашёл после. И перед Тони - что скрывал горькую для них обоих правду. Не хотелось гадать, по какой причине Фьюри ничего не говорил раньше и почему решил сказать сейчас. Но молчать и дальше действительно нельзя. 

Открыв шкаф, Стив снял боковую панель и просунул ладонь в узкую щель. Достал упакованную в пакет папку, не давая себе времени на раздумья, положил её в сумку и решительно застегнул молнию.

Оставался час с четвертью до общего сбора - как раз есть время поговорить с Тони. И, возможно, слегка регенерировать пару-тройку переломов.

***

Тони Старк - сгусток энергии в человеческой оболочке. Своим неуёмным энтузиазмом и настоящим техническим гением он частенько напоминал своего отца. Но отличия всё же были.

\- О, Кэп! Практически при параде, не хватает только обтягивающих леггинсов, которые ты называешь формой. И пончиков. Ты обещал мне пончики! Где они?

Стив, вопреки обыкновению, не ответил что-то из разряда: «А тебе твои доспехи не натирают?», хотя желание было. Перепалки между ними казались чем-то привычным. Не хотелось бы думать, что сегодня всё закончится.

В лаборатории Тони был один, ожидал, когда доставят оборудование из подвала, где держали Баки. Брюс, по-видимому, отлучился передохнуть, а всех остальных помощников видно не было. Это же только Тони  практически не нуждается во сне, остальным нужно хотя бы пару часов, они и так работают на износ. 

Стив прошёл к центральному столу, поставил на пол сумку со снаряжением, прислонил к ней щит. 

\- Твоё молчание меня пугает, Кэп, - бросив на него взгляд через плечо, произнёс Тони. Чем-то зашуршал на лабораторном столе, звякнул, ругнулся. Отложил свои железяки и обернулся, привалившись к столу бедром. - Давай, выкладывай. Когда у тебя такой вид, ты явно хочешь Очень Серьёзно Поговорить, - сказал, выделяя заглавные буквы. Опустил взгляд на папку в руках Стива. - Что там у тебя? Ты открыл для себя порножурналы и теперь не знаешь, как с этим жить?

\- Тони, - нервно облизнув губу, тихо сказал Стив. Вздохнул, бросаясь в омут с головой. - Это папка, которую раздобыла для меня Наташа. Дело Баки. Здесь сказано кое-что про него, когда он был в «Гидре». Немного подробностей о том, что делали с ним, что делал он для них.

Стив замолчал. Говорить об этом вслух оказалось тяжелее, чем он думал.

Тони задрал брови.

\- Мне жаль, - произнёс он так мягко, словно боялся невольно причинить Стиву боль.

Захотелось рассмеяться, а ещё немного - выйти в окно.

\- В девяносто первом его разморозили для очередного задания. Подробностей в этой папке практически нет, но...

Тони смотрел внимательно, очевидно даже не подумав сопоставить даты. Всем своим видом излучал нетипичное для него участие. Желание выйти в окно становилось практически непреодолимым.

\- Он подстроил автокатастрофу. Поздний вечер, пустынное шоссе. Никто не подумал, что это не несчастный случай.

Лицо Тони превратилось в жёсткую маску. Он вцепился в столешницу до побелевших костяшек пальцев, словно удерживал себя, не давая наброситься на Стива.

\- Если ты... - Тони сжал зубы, тряхнул головой. - Если ты сейчас скажешь, что...

Стив положил папку на стол. Тони смотрел на неё так, словно хотел сжечь взглядом.

\- Мне жаль, Тони. «Гидра» заставила Баки... Зимний Солдат убил твоих родителей, - Стив сморгнул подступающие слёзы, произнёс шёпотом: - Мне очень жаль, Тони. Говард, он...

\- Заткнись, - прорычал Тони. - Закрой. Свой. Рот.

\- Тони...

\- Убирайся.

Стив хотел возразить, хотел подставить дружеское плечо или лицо - если Тони захочется его ударить. Но тот посмотрел на него диким, полным ненависти взглядом.

\- Убирайся, Роджерс. Или, богом клянусь, я за себя не отвечаю.

В этом низком угрожающем голосе было столько отчаяния, что Стив не нашёл в себе сил что-либо ответить. Он подхватил с пола сумку и щит и вышел из лаборатории, не оглядываясь.


	6. Chapter 6

Едва ли не в приказном порядке Фьюри отправил Стива в Техас. Клинт, нагло перебивая начальство на полуслове, сказал, что разберётся с делом Аманды Джонс. Так что Наташе осталась Оклахома. Краем глаза Стив заметил, как она коротко улыбнулась Клинту, направляясь в ангар к своему джету. Стив не очень много знал о её прошлом, в отличие от Клинта. Он подозревал, что тот взял себе дело Джонс только затем, чтобы туда не отправили Наташу. Стив был рад, что даже у такой непревзойдённой устрашающей шпионки, как Чёрная Вдова, есть близкий друг, которому она позволяет прикрывать свои болевые точки. Которому позволяет их узнать.

Полёт на джете до Корпус-Кристи занял больше двух часов. Этого времени Стиву с лихвой хватило на полный курс самобичевания на тему «а имел ли я право сказать?». После приземления он решил забросить первую удочку и набрал номер Тони. Длинные гудки сменились короткими через пару секунд. Стив посмотрел на трубку, вздохнул. Что же, это было ожидаемо. Тупая боль где-то за рёбрами от этого слабее не стала.

Едва они сели в машину, как телефон завибрировал. Стив вытащил его из кармана, даже не надеясь увидеть на дисплее имя Тони. По крайней мере, не разочаровался.

\- Да, Брюс? 

\- Стив, - Брюс прочистил горло. Послышались шаги и стук закрывающейся двери. - Я видел, что ты звонил Тони.

\- Он сбросил, - эмоции в голосе скрыть не вышло, прозвучало печально.

\- Знаю, - сочувственно сказал Брюс. Стив как наяву увидел тёплый, полный дружеской поддержки взгляд. - Я видел папку, которую ты ему оставил. Часа полтора назад к нам доставили данные из лаборатории, где содержали Зимнего Солдата. Следом принесли оборудование для ЭСТ. Стив, у Тони случился когнитивный диссонанс. Он зол, очень зол. Я едва отговорил его от попытки разворотить нашу лабораторию, он остановился только потому, что некоторые биологические образцы уникальны и воспроизвести их в ближайшем будущем у нас вряд ли получится.

\- И как ты смог остановить ярость Тони? Он вряд ли успокоился только от уговоров.

\- Скажем, я тоже слегка разозлился, - невесело усмехнулся Брюс. - Это немного его отвлекло.

\- Ой, - только и смог ответить Стив.

Они немного помолчали.

\- Брюс...

\- Он будет в порядке, Стив. Это не та информация, которую можно просто так взять и переварить, согласись. Но он сильный, он справится.

\- Жаль, что ему вообще приходится с этим справляться. Снова.

\- У каждого из нас свои скелеты в шкафу, - вздохнул Брюс. - Иногда мы натыкаемся на них сами, иногда кто-то другой. Я знаю, что ты не хотел причинить ему боль, Стив. Но ты правильно сделал, что сказал. Если бы эта информация всплыла в неподходящий момент - например, когда Тони только встретился с твоим другом - было бы в разы хуже. Чем меньше у нас тайн друг от друга, тем меньше шанс, что кто-то сможет использовать их против нас как команды. Я понимаю, что открыться не так просто, как хотелось бы. Ты поступил мужественно. Это не комплимент, Стив. Твой поступок действительно заслуживает уважения.

Стив не знал, как реагировать на его слова. Он не заслуживал доброго отношения за то, что заставил друга страдать. Судя по всему, он сказал это вслух, потому что Брюс тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ты, видимо, не совсем понимаешь, почему Тони разозлился, - сказал он. - Он зол не на тебя, Стив. И было бы совсем просто ненавидеть Зимнего Солдата, согласись. Но ты же достаточно хорошо знаешь Тони, чтобы понимать - его вывело из себя вовсе не то, что родители погибли не случайно. А за то, что ты молчал, думаю, он ненавидел тебя минут пять от силы. 

\- Брюс, ты забываешь, что разговариваешь с обычным сверхсолдатом, я не очень-то силён в чтении чужих мыслей.

Похоже, тяжело вздыхать Брюс умел в совершенстве.

\- Для символа Америки ты удивительное эмоциональное бревно, Стив. И Тони тоже. Неудивительно, что вы подружились.

Стив закатил глаза.

\- Он ненавидит «Гидру», - сказал наконец Брюс. - Она убила его родителей. Заставила совершить это твоего друга. «Гидра» сделала из него оружие, раз за разом уничтожая его личность. И прямо сейчас у Тони под рукой нет тайного агента, чтобы выместить злость. Он раздражён, язвителен, срывается на всех. Тони не может дотянуться до «Гидры» и не хочет срываться на тебе, Стив, поэтому сбросил звонок. Хотя ни под какими пытками в этом не признается. 

Словно гора с плеч упала, Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

\- Вам нужно будет поговорить об этом, - добавил Брюс. - Позже. Прямо сейчас ему нужно перебеситься, разобрать ядерный реактор или соорудить что-нибудь безумное и уникальное. Когда он остынет, я отвлеку его разработкой антидота для наших жертв. К твоему возвращению он будет спокойнее, и у вас может выйти диалог.

\- Спасибо, Брюс. Спасибо тебе огромное.

Брюс усмехнулся.

\- Не за что. Ты добрался до места?

\- Да. Едем домой к жертве, поговорим с роднёй.

\- Держи в курсе.

Стив нажал «отбой» и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Боль под рёбрами ослабла слегка, так что стало возможно вздохнуть.


	7. Chapter 7

У шестнадцатилетнего Томаса Филлипса семья оказалась неполная. Мать - бледная, болезненно худая женщина неопределённого возраста - зябко куталась в шаль и смотрела на рыскающих по дому агентов Щ.И.Т.а большими испуганными глазами.

\- Мэм, - обратился к ней Стив, - давайте присядем и поговорим.

\- К-к-конечно, - слегка заикаясь, тихо ответила она. - Пройдёмте в гостиную.

Гостиная была крошечной, как и все комнаты в этом маленьком старом доме. Стив удивился, что женщина с явно невысоким достатком не переехала в квартирку, чтобы сэкономить на аренде или выплате закладной за дом. Он осмотрелся, аккуратно присел в дряхлое кресло, опасаясь, что оно развалится под его немалым весом. 

\- Простите, тут неубрано, - миссис Филлипс села на диван напротив него. - Я не ждала гостей.

\- Ничего страшного. У вас очень мило.

Миссис Филлипс слабо улыбнулась.

\- Дом старый, достался мне от деда. Здесь уже всё на ладан дышит, но мы с Томми понемногу делаем ремонт. Трудно, когда нет мужской руки, но Томми многое делает сам.

\- Простите за бестактный вопрос, но где ваш супруг?

\- Дэвид погиб шесть лет назад, - опустив глаза, ответила миссис Филлипс.

\- Соболезную, - Стив почувствовал себя крайне неловко.

\- Спасибо, - всё так же тихо и невыразительно сказала она. - Он служил в Афганистане, был на боевом задании. Их машина подорвалась на фугасе. Мне сказали, что он погиб сразу. Только это и успокаивает, знаете, - она бросила на него короткий взгляд, снова опустила глаза и невесело улыбнулась. - Не сильно, но... Томми весь в отца неуёмной энергией. Дэвид тоже всё стремился куда-то влезть, что-то кому-то доказать.

Когда в гостиную вошёл агент и принялся осматривать сервант, она замолчала.

\- Простите за это, - Стив махнул в его сторону.

\- Ничего, - миссис Филлипс нервно оглянулась на агента, поёжилась. - Я просто... Я не хочу думать, что это из-за Томми, но других идей у меня нет. Скажите, что с ним всё в порядке, - она подняла на него умоляющий взгляд.

\- Мэм, ваш сын жив, но это всё, что я могу вам сейчас сказать.

В какой-то момент Стив решил, что она разрыдается. Но миссис Филлипс сжала губы, судорожно вздохнула и упрямо тряхнула головой. Когда она совладала с собой, то посмотрела на Стива с вызовом. 

\- Могу я его увидеть?

\- Не сейчас, - мягко ответил Стив.

Миссис Филлипс невесело усмехнулась.

\- Почему-то я так и подумала, - выдохнула она. - Спрашивайте. Если я могу помочь... в чём бы то ни было, то постараюсь это сделать.

\- Мэм, скажите, ваш сын в последнее время вёл себя как обычно? Не говорил о новых знакомых?

Миссис Филлипс задумчиво нахмурилась.

\- Нет. У нас с Томми хорошие дружеские отношения. Я его не ограничиваю в подростковых увлечениях, он сам достаточно осмотрителен. Поэтому секретов у нас нет. О новых друзьях он всегда рассказывает. В последний раз это было месяца три назад, к ним в класс перевели симпатичную девочку, он не мог перестать говорить о ней неделю.

Стив кивнул. Он подозревал, что Нойманн выбирает жертв по каким-то параметрам, а не случайно. Понять бы, по каким именно. Пока казалось, что он просто выхватывает первого встречного ребёнка и делает инъекцию. 

\- Когда вы в последний раз видели сына? - спросил Стив.

\- Вчера вечером. Мы поужинали, он переоделся и отправился на встречу с друзьями. Он предупреждал об этом, поэтому я не волновалась. Я уже практически спала, когда он вернулся. Было где-то начало первого, я помню, что незадолго до его прихода сработали часы с кукушкой. Они старые, но исправно сигналят каждый час. Почти после этого я услышала хлопок входной двери. Томми поднялся наверх, стараясь не шуметь - у нас ступени скрипят. Он знает, что в это время у меня сон чуткий, и старается вести себя очень тихо. Потом я сквозь сон услышала, как он наверху что-то уронил и негромко выругался. Затем было тихо, наверное, он лёг спать. А утром я пошла его будить, но в комнате было пусто. Я как раз спустилась вниз, когда вы пришли.

Стив снова кивнул. Тут не могло быть двух мнений - Томас ничего не ронял: в это время за ним и пришли. По данным, предоставленным Фьюри, Томас появился в местном отделении Щ.И.Т.а около четырёх часов утра. На превращение из тощего пацана в силача ушло примерно три часа. Надо будет сообщить Брюсу.

Просигналил телефон, и Стив, извинившись, отошёл в кухню. На дисплее значилось имя Фьюри. Помяни чёрта...

\- Слушаю.

\- Отчёт, капитан.

\- Судя по всему, за парнем пришли между полуночью и часом ночи. Миссис Филлипс ничего необычного не заметила, но сказала, что в это время услышала шум, словно Томас что-то уронил.

\- Значит, часа три на превращение. Я сообщу доктору Бэннеру, - сказал Фьюри и добавил как бы между делом: - Кстати, я не ожидал, что вы всё же поговорите с мистером Старком.

Стив закатил глаза. Меньше всего этим поступком он хотел впечатлить Фьюри.

\- Вот такой я неожиданный, - невольно огрызнулся он и пробежался взглядом по старым семейным снимкам, висевшим в рамочках на стене.

Фьюри хмыкнул.

\- Как там жертвы?

\- Доставили в целости и сохранности. Мистер Филлипс самый адекватный, но говорить согласен только с Капитаном Америка. И не похоже, что он зазнался. Так что немедленно вылетайте назад. Мы и так потеряли кучу времени.

\- Так точно, - автоматически ответил Стив, не отрывая взгляд от старого потёртого фото. - Скоро буду.

Он сбросил звонок и аккуратно снял рамочку со стены.

\- Миссис Филлипс, скажите, кто на этом фото? - спросил он, едва войдя в гостиную.

Она озадаченно протянула руку и взяла снимок. Взгляд её тут же потеплел, губы дрогнули в улыбке.

\- Мой дед, от которого этот дом достался, и мой отец. Деду здесь пятьдесят, папе пятнадцать как раз стукнуло. Через два года дедушки не стало. А что? - она подняла глаза на Стива.

\- Могу я взять на время фото? Это важно.

Миссис Филлипс снова взглянула на снимок.

\- Если это поможет вернуть мне сына, то забирайте, - тихо, но твёрдо произнесла она, протягивая ему рамку.

Стив кивнул и направился прочь из дома - к джету. В Нью-Йорк. На базу Щ.И.Т.а, в чьих застенках сидит Томас Филлипс - правнук Мартина Ллойда, одного из помощников Авраама Эрскина.


	8. Chapter 8

Время в полёте словно растянулось. Мерный гул двигателей позволил впасть в некое подобие транса. Стив погрузился в свои мысли.

Список лиц, участвовавших в эксперименте доктора Эрскина, был засекречен настолько, что даже он - результат, так сказать, этого эксперимента - не смог получить к нему доступ. Он попытался как-то раз - почти сразу после разморозки. Хотел найти кого-нибудь знакомого, хоть кого-нибудь, за кого можно было бы зацепиться в этом новом сумасшедшем мире. Но ему отказали. Чуть позже руководство Щ.И.Т.а решило пойти навстречу и предложило выбрать одно имя, которое он помнил. Так он нашёл Пегги, после чего остановился. А может, стоило настоять?

Так или иначе, было ясно, что доктор Нойманн всё-таки получил доступ к этим данным. Он был знаком с Александром Пирсом, поэтому даже не приходилось гадать, как именно это произошло. Другой вопрос: всех ли крыс они обнаружили? Кто ещё в Щ.И.Т.е, пусть и обновлённом, заново проверенном и собранном, мог работать на «Гидру»? 

Стив не мог позволить себе роскоши пойти на поводу у своей веры в людей. Больше не мог. Слишком ярко представала перед ним картина раненого Фьюри в его гостиной и короткое «нас слушают» на дисплее телефона. Поэтому Стив не сообщил о том, что выяснил, по телефону. Поэтому он не скажет ничего Фьюри, пока не поговорит с теми, кому доверяет полностью и без остатка.

Стив посмотрел сквозь стекло кокпита на проносящиеся за бортом облака. Вздохнул. 

Между посадочной площадкой и офисом Щ.И.Т.а он видел как минимум один «Старбакс». 

***

Когда Стив вошёл в лабораторию, Брюс вскинул на него взгляд. 

\- Я принёс кофе, - сказал Стив, протянув ему один из стаканчиков.

\- Спасибо, мне как раз не помешал бы заряд бодрости.

\- Все, кому не нравится моя чудесная кофеварка, могут выметаться из моей лаборатории ко всем чертям, - не оборачиваясь, пробурчал Тони. Судя по всему, он ещё не совсем успокоился.

\- Это лаборатория Щ.И.Т.а, - заметил Брюс, сделав глоток.

\- А кофеварка моя. И вон тот сканер тоже мой. Не говоря уже о голографической системе, которую разработал угадайте, кто? Конечно, я. Так что если кто-то предпочитает за моей спиной пить кофе из забегаловки на углу, может продолжать делать это - за пределами моей лаборатории.

Стив с трудом сдержал улыбку. 

\- Большой капучино, Тони, - мягко сказал он. - Двойная порция кофеина, большая шапка пены. И на стаканчике твоё имя. Тебе не отвертеться.

Тони медленно развернулся и посмотрел прямо на него, навевая ассоциации с зенитной установкой. Если бы взглядом можно было убить, от Стива мокрого места не осталось бы. Но он знал, что причина не в их недавней беседе.

\- Я тебе не девчонка, чтобы повестись на «большую шапку пены», - процедил Тони.

\- Они нарисовали на ней маску Железного Человека.

Тони на мгновение перевёл взгляд на кофе, затем снова посмотрел ему в глаза. Стив невинно моргнул.

\- У меня есть пончики, - добавил он и потряс зажатым в другой руке бумажным пакетом. - Это сделает тебя добрее?

В какой-то момент Стив решил, что перегнул палку. Тони сжал зубы - на скулах отчётливо заходили желваки. 

\- Чёрте что творится, - проворчал в итоге он и взял подношение. - Когда-нибудь я выбью тебе твои идеальные зубы.

Тони отвернулся к лабораторному столу, поставил на него стаканчик и снял крышечку, заглядывая внутрь.

\- Чёрт, и правда нарисовали...

Стив посмотрел на Брюса, тот прятал усмешку за своим кофе.

\- Как слетал? - спросил он.

\- Фьюри должен был передать тебе информацию насчёт сроков действия сыворотки.

Брюс кивнул.

\- Да, он сказал. Спасибо за информацию, она крайне полезна.

Тони развернулся к ним, прислонился бедром к столешнице и отпил кофе.

\- Так, и с каких это пор меня зовут «выруби прослушку»? - поинтересовался он, вопросительно изогнув бровь.

Брюс непонимающе на него посмотрел, и Тони повернул к нему стаканчик так, чтобы была видна надпись. Они оба посмотрели на Стива.

\- Есть кое-какая информация, которая наводит на мысль об утечке в рядах Щ.И.Т.а, - сказал он. - Я не говорил Фьюри, потому что не могу полностью ему доверять.

Брюс и Тони переглянулись.

\- Наша песня хороша, начинай с начала, - проворчал Тони. - У нас есть минут пять прежде, чем закончится заряд у моей глушилки. Джарвис предупредит, когда время будет на исходе. Так что давай быстро.

\- Кажется, я нашёл основной параметр, по которому Нойманн отбирает кандидатов.

Стив поставил на стол пакет с пончиками, развернул так, чтобы Брюсу и Тони была видна закреплённая на другой стороне фотография. Тони коротко глянул в сторону камеры наблюдения и снова опустил глаза на фото. Брюс почесал кончик носа, поправил очки.

\- Эту фотографию я нашёл в доме Томаса Филлипса. Миссис Филлипс сказала, что здесь изображён её дед.

\- И что нам это даёт, Шерлок? - поинтересовался Тони. - У всех нас были дедушки, это нормально для людей - иметь предков.

\- Я знаю этого человека, - Стив в упор посмотрел на Тони. На обмен шпильками не было времени. - Это Мартин Ллойд, один из помощников Эрскина. Он был непосредственным участником эксперимента, присутствовал, когда мне вводили сыворотку. Я не знаю, как долго он работал в проекте, но однозначно имел высший уровень доступа. Томас - его правнук. Не думаю, что Нойманн случайно столкнулся с ним. Таких совпадений не бывает.

\- В этом есть смысл, - задумчиво произнёс Брюс. Подойдя к столу, перевёл взгляд с фото на Стива. - Во время эксперимента тебя подвергли облучению.

\- Вита-лучи, - нахмурившись, вставил Тони.

\- Именно. Но до начала основной фазы эксперимента должна была проводиться подготовительная работа. В том числе, тестовый запуск излучателя. Сами по себе вита-лучи не то чтобы безвредны, но видимого невооружённым глазом влияния на организм не оказывают. Тем более в малых дозах.

\- Эрскин и компания наверняка применяли защиту, особенно на первых этапах, - добавил Тони.

\- Пока не была доказана относительная безвредность лучей. Потом они посчитали, что стенки камеры, в которую помещают объект, не пропускают излучение. Я прочитал все отчёты, которые смог достать. Очень мало информации, но, основываясь на косвенных данных, я пришёл к тому же выводу.

\- Если они безвредны, то почему я изменился? - спросил Стив, слегка растерявшись. 

\- Доза излучения была в тысячи раз выше, чем доставалась учёным. Плюс сыворотка. Неизвестно, что именно положило начало изменениям, а что стало катализатором. Сработало сочетание.

\- Все эти дети изменились потому, что сыворотка Нойманна вступила в реакцию с изменённой ДНК, - Тони прикрыл глаза и качнул головой. Посмотрел на Стива и пояснил: - Те, кто готовил эксперимент, тоже подверглись облучению. Для резких изменений дозы оказались недостаточными, но на структуру ДНК влияние оказали.

\- И эти изменения передались потомкам, - добавил Брюс. - То есть, с обычными людьми сыворотка тоже могла бы сработать.

\- Хотя не факт.

\- Но облучение было одной из главных составляющих эксперимента.

\- Собрать установку в подвале не так просто. До сих пор не обнародованы чертежи, не все составляющие известны. А некоторые из тех, что не засекречены, не купишь в ближайшем молле.

Стив тряхнул головой. Вот вроде слова и знакомые, а смысл уползает. Но главное он понял: Тони и Брюс согласны, что жертвы выбирались из тех, чьи предки участвовали в эксперименте. Об остальном он подумает как-нибудь на досуге. 

\- Нужно проверить остальных пострадавших и достать полный список персонала.

\- Ты вспомнил этого Ллойда, - сказал Брюс. - Может, ещё кого-нибудь из лаборантов припомнишь?

\- Я думал над этим, пока летел сюда. Мартина я хорошо помню потому, что общался с ним при подготовке к процедуре. Кроме него я был знаком с доктором Эрскиным. Остальных помню только в лицо.

\- Как и откуда можно достать список персонала? - Брюс переводил взгляд с него на Тони и обратно.

\- Наверняка где-то у Фьюри он есть, - сказал Тони. - Вот только кто сможет пробраться к нему в базу данных, защищённую как Форт-Нокс, и выбраться обратно живым и с информацией?

\- Наташа, - улыбнулся Стив. - Для неё это будет настоящим вызовом.

\- Я понимаю, что вопрос может прозвучать глупо, - усмехнулся Брюс. - Но, возможно, расскажем Фьюри?

\- Если он поймает Романову, тогда непременно, - кивнул Тони. - А пока «отфрагментируем» ему немного данных. Ему же можно так с нами поступать, так чем мы хуже?

Он посмотрел на Стива и выразительно вздёрнул бровь, мол, давай, возрази, Капитан Мораль. Но Стив только коротко кивнул. Тони изобразил удивление. Его взгляд на мгновение скользнул куда-то Стиву за плечо, но тут же вернулся назад. В тот же момент Стив услышал, как позади него открылась прозрачная входная дверь.

\- Так что ты не прав, Роджерс, - сказал Тони. - Польза пончиков с шоколадной крошкой научно обоснована - и только попробуй возразить.

Брюс подошёл к пакету и открыл его, заглянул внутрь.

\- Что бы Стив ни говорил, Тони, - сказал он, - а глубоко в душе он с нами согласен. Смотри - с шоколадной крошкой, - Брюс достал пончик и показал Тони. Тот фыркнул.

\- Мистер Роджерс, что вы здесь делаете? - холодно спросил за спиной Фьюри. - Кажется, я говорил, что дело срочное.

\- Он пришёл раскурить пончик мира, - пробормотал Тони, ковыряясь в пакете. - И наглым образом оклеветал шоколадную крошку, - добавил он, рассматривая выбранный пончик. Протянул Фьюри. - Хотите?

Стив украдкой посмотрел на пакет - фотографии уже не было - и развернулся к Фьюри. Тот сверлил его взглядом, словно подозревая в чём-то. Стив невинно хлопнул глазами.

\- Я больше люблю с пудрой, - пожал он плечами.

Фьюри ещё некоторое время смотрел на него, затем произнёс:

\- Вас ждут в допросной, мистер Роджерс.

\- Да, Роджерс, - добавил Тони, - проваливай из моей лаборатории и не возвращайся, пока не осознаешь свою неправоту.

Что-то остро кольнуло в груди, Стив оглянулся на Тони. Тот отвёл взгляд, словно сожалея о сказанном. Стив качнул головой и направился за Фьюри к двери. Ещё раз обернулся почти на пороге. Тони стоял спиной к нему, Брюс одними губами сказал: «поговорю с Ташей». Стив коротко кивнул и пошёл к лифту, возле которого его дожидался Фьюри.

\- И чем же, по мнению мистера Старка, шоколадная крошка полезнее пудры? - как бы между прочим спросил он.

\- Я так и не понял, - ответил Стив. - Они с Брюсом забросали меня научными терминами. Я потерял нить разговора где-то на втором предложении.

Кстати, не сильно он и приврал.

Фьюри хмыкнул.

\- Удалось наладить контакт? - помолчав, спросил он.

Стив тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я не знаю.

Ему казалось, что они перешагнули какую-то черту, но последние слова Тони ударили. Они были справедливы, да. Но Стив надеялся... А на что, по большому счёту, можно было надеяться? С момента их разговора прошло часов шесть - мало, чтобы простить. Слишком мало.

Стив зашёл в лифт и развернулся. Через коридор посмотрел на Брюса и Тони, которые о чём-то переговаривались. Створки лифта закрылись, Стив перевёл взгляд на дисплей, отсчитывающий номера этажей.

Он надеялся, что это отчуждение всё же не перерастёт в отторжение. Или вооружённый конфликт. Рядом слишком мало людей, которым он мог доверять. Он не хотел заставлять их выбирать чью-либо сторону. Не хотел раскола внутри команды. Не хотел противостояния.

Он не хотел войны. Но с каждым часом всё крепче становилось ощущение, что войны им не избежать.


	9. Chapter 9

Томас Филлипс в новой своей ипостаси был крепким, высоким и чем-то неуловимо напоминал своего деда. Стив присел на стул напротив него.

\- Мне сказали, что говорить ты хотел только со мной, - мягко произнёс он.

Томас был напуган и пытался это скрыть, но лежащие на столе руки мелко подрагивали. Он нервно закусил губу и внимательно посмотрел на Стива.

\- Вы - Капитан Америка?

\- Собственной персоной, - улыбнулся Стив.

Томас нервно вздохнул. 

\- Он сказал... сказал убедиться.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Кто сказал?

\- Человек, который нашёл меня у дороги. Когда я пришёл в себя после... случившегося, рядом был человек. Он дал мне воды и сказал найти Капитана Америка, рассказать ему всё, что я запомнил. Но сперва я должен убедиться, что вы именно Капитан.

\- Ты наверняка видел меня по телевизору, - развел руками Стив.

\- Он сказал, что есть маски, которые могут превратить вас в кого угодно.

\- Как ещё я могу тебе доказать, что я это я?

\- Дата рождения Барнса? - внезапно спросил Томас.

\- Десятое марта, - мгновенно ответил Стив и снова нахмурился. - Это же известный факт.

\- Да. Но большинство сперва задумается над ответом, - он пожал плечами. - Вы ответили сразу.

Стив усмехнулся.

\- И то верно. Так что, убедился?

Томас кивнул.

\- Так что ты хочешь мне рассказать?

\- Я вернулся домой после полуночи, - тихо сказал он. - Мама уже спала, я поднялся к себе и тоже лёг. Когда почти уснул, на меня вдруг кто-то набросился. Я попытался отбиться или закричать, но рот мне зажали, а потом я почувствовал укол в шею. Тело тут же перестало слушаться, и я, кажется, отключился. Когда очнулся, то сперва решил, что меня подожгли - так было больно. Я закричал и снова едва не вырубился, когда меня кто-то облил водой. Боль практически сразу утихла, и я понял, что лежу в канаве возле дороги. Рядом сидел человек, он меня напоил водой и помог подняться. Рассказал, что какой-то псих-доктор решил вколоть мне... что-то. Только после этого я увидел, что изменился. Чуть опять не заорал, но человек...

Томас замолчал, тряхнул головой.

\- Что? - подался к нему Стив.

\- Он сказал... сказал, что мне повезло. Что были и другие. Они изменились сильнее и все сошли с ума. Кто-то даже погиб.

\- Этот человек тебя удерживал?

\- Нет. Он сказал, что хотел остановить тех, кто со мной это сделал, но не успел. Сказал, что он практически всегда на шаг отстаёт. Поэтому я и должен был поговорить с вами - чтобы вы ему помогли поймать этого психа и его шайку.

\- Он не сказал, почему сам не хочет придти к нам?

\- Потому что он убийца.

Стив прикрыл глаза на мгновение.

\- Получается, что тебя нашёл какой-то убийца, который знает, что с тобой сделали, и отправил тебя к нам. Так?

\- Ага, - с готовностью кивнул Томас. - Звучит странно, - добавил он, помолчав.

\- Да уж, - кивнул Стив. - А ты можешь его описать?

\- Было темно. Я испугался - я и сейчас боюсь, - но запомнил, что у него свежий шрам над бровью, тёмные волосы, а глаза серые или голубые.

\- Ещё что-нибудь?

Томас покачал головой.

\- А почему нельзя было рассказать это другим агентам?

\- Потому что нельзя никому доверять, только вам, - Томас подался вперёд и очень тихо прошептал: - Он сказал: «Сколько бы голов у гидры не было - три, девять или сотня - ты не можешь знать точно, какая из них бессмертна; только Геракл знает», - он пожал плечами. - Это из мифологии, там Геракл победил лернейскую гидру.

Стив кивнул и так же тихо произнёс:

\- Я знаю. Ещё что-то?

\- Этот чувак заставил меня выучить адреса. Сказал, что там базы плохих парней. А ещё просил передать, чтобы вы не доверяли какому-то секретарю, потому что он им помогает.

\- Какому секретарю? Чем именно помогает?

\- Спонсирует, кажется. Он не очень много сказал.

\- Имя?

 

Когда они договорили, Томас устало опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки. Стив поднялся, ободряюще сжал его плечо и вышел. Столкнулся со спешащим куда-то Фьюри.

\- Рапорт через полчаса, - бросил тот на ходу. - У меня срочная встреча. У вас есть время составить подробный отчёт.

Стив кивнул ему и отправился в лабораторию. Что ему нужно составить, так это план.

***

Он честно собирался дойти до лаборатории и поговорить с Тони и Брюсом. Снова. Но тут на пути появился Клинт.

\- О, Кэп! Ты тоже вернулся! Круто. Ел? Потому что я - нет, и намерен исправить данное упущение. Пойдём.

Не успев и глазом моргнуть, Стив очутился в ближайшем кафе, а на столе перед ним появилась тарелка с поистине гигантской порцией картофеля и стейком размером с телёнка. Клинт в двух словах отчитался о поездке. 

\- Девочка исчезла вчера вечером из раздевалки танцевального класса, - с набитым ртом произнёс он. - Я осмотрел здание. От раздевалок к залу ведёт коридор, с другой стороны которого находится пожарный выход. Камер наблюдения с чёрного хода нет, но есть на здании напротив. Они засняли, как рядом с выходом припарковался грязный фургон с замазанными номерами. Водитель старательно делал вид, словно ругался с кем-то по телефону. Кузов загораживал дверь, так что вынести что-то или кого-то было проще простого. Объявили бы машину в розыск, да качество картинки не позволяет вычленить хоть что-то дельное - пиксели размером с Неваду, до старковских технологий как до Урана на каяке. Отдал запись техникам, может, наколдуют чего.

Клинт вздохнул и с печалью посмотрел, как официантка уносит пустую тарелку. 

\- Шикарные рёбрышки, зря отказался, - сказал он и подтянул к себе тарелку с блинчиками. - А у тебя что?

\- А у меня много чего, - туманно ответил Стив. Достал телефон - очередная новая модель СтаркФона с упрочнённым корпусом - и отправил сообщение.

Телефон в кармане Клинта проорал «Послание прибыло!» голосом Тора. Клинт прочитал полученное сообщение и хмыкнул.

\- Общий сбор?

\- Нам есть что обсудить. И чем дальше мы окажемся от Щ.И.Т.а, тем лучше.

Клинт нахмурился, но промолчал. 

***

Первой, как ни странно, появилась Наташа. Она грациозно опустилась на стул рядом с Клинтом и беспардонно отобрала у него чашку с кофе - тот даже ухом не повёл, продолжая рассказывать очередную байку. Минут через десять в кафе ввалились Брюс и Тони, взъерошенные сверх меры. Пока они пытались сообразить, куда сесть, Стив сделал на всех заказ. Расторопная официантка принесла тарелки как раз к концу рассказа Клинта.

Едва они утолили первый голод, Стив кивнул Тони. Тот что-то нажал на своих супер-навороченных часах. 

\- У нас примерно десять минут, - сказал он. - Потом глухая зона схлопнется.

Все подобрались, но на случай визуальной слежки старались делать вид, что у них обычные дружеские посиделки. Стив не стал ходить вокруг да около.

\- Кажется, в Щ.И.Т.е завелась жирная крыса.

Тони закатил глаза, всем своим видом показывая, как его достал такой мировой порядок.

\- С чего ты взял? - спросила Наташа.

\- Во-первых, Томас Филлипс - правнук человека, участвовавшего в эксперименте по созданию Капитана Америка. Брюс и Тони согласны, что этот факт позволил сыворотке Нойманна сработать.

Наташа посмотрела на Брюса, тот кивнул и отпил чай.

\- Вита-излучение, - сказал он.

\- Я ещё об этом пожалею, - пробормотал Клинт, - но не могу не спросить: во-вторых-то что?

\- Томас сказал, что после превращения его нашёл какой-то человек, который и отправил  к нам. Со списком адресов баз «Гидры» и именем того, кто спонсирует Нойманна. Это Таддеус Росс.

\- Госсекретарь? - поперхнулся чаем Брюс. Тони участливо похлопал его по спине.

\- С каких пор мы доверяем сведениям, переданным нам десятыми лицами? - уточнил Клинт. - Не то чтобы я сомневался - этот урод меня бесит уже не первый год. Просто уточняю. Вдруг это такой хитрый план по разобщению Щ.И.Т.а? Фьюри сказал, что Нойманн был знаком с Пирсом, так что теоретически передать «Гидре» данные об участниках эксперимента мог он.

\- Очень хороший аргумент, когда хочешь отвести от себя подозрения, - подал голос Тони.

Наташа чертыхнулась.

\- Я видела эти документы, - сказала она. - Мельком. Давно. Фьюри говорил, что их не оцифровывали, они в единственном экземпляре на бумаге. И Пирс к ним доступа не имел.

\- Ты уверена? - спросил Клинт. - После «смерти» Фьюри у него был доступ ко всем данным Щ.И.Т.а.

\- Они никогда не хранились в здании Щ.И.Т.а. Думаю, что Пирс о них мог даже не знать, иначе давно наложил бы лапу. А поскольку, кроме Зимнего Солдата, суперубийц «Гидры» мы не встречали, делаем соответствующий вывод.

Клинт почесал макушку.

\- Не нравится мне всё это.

\- С чего бы? - с сарказмом поинтересовался Тони, помешивая кофе.

\- Нельзя доверять Фьюри, - произнёс Брюс и поднял взгляд на Стива: - Ты же неспроста рассказал Тони именно сегодня, да? На утреннем совещании Фьюри непрозрачно намекнул, что молчать не стоит.

Стив кивнул. Тони звякнул ложечкой по керамической стенке кружки. Стив бросил на него взгляд - нахмуренные брови и поджатые губы ясно говорили о сдерживаемых эмоциях.

\- Я давно хотел... - начал было он. Тони дёрнул уголком губ, и Стив замолчал. Он заметил, как переглянулись Брюс и Наташа, и был благодарен им за отсутствие комментариев.

\- Думаете, Фьюри хочет нас рассорить? - спросил Клинт и поморщился. - Звучит глупо. Зачем ему это?

\- Вместе мы сильнее, - пожал плечами Брюс. - А если в команде случится раскол, по одиночке нас изведут в разы быстрее.

\- Но зачем? В чём смысл? Кто-нибудь понимает? Потому что я - нет. Когда случился кипиш с хэликерриерами, он был на нашей стороне, фактически восстал из мёртвых, чтобы покончить с «Гидрой».

\- Или с Пирсом, - негромко вставил Тони, и запал Клинта моментально угас.

\- Ты думаешь, они что-то не поделили? - спросил Брюс.

\- Ничего я не думаю, - Тони откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. - Работает он на «Гидру» или нет, мы наверняка не знаем. Но при желании можно выстроить верибельную теорию, и все его действия улягутся в картинку. Поэтому пока нет объяснений его скрытности, неясно, как Нойманн раздобыл имена для своих экспериментов, и не объявился наш неизвестный информатор с объяснениями, стоит действовать по своему усмотрению. Лично я не хочу подставляться, доверяясь человеку, в чьей благонадёжности есть сомнения.

Клин смял и отбросил салфетку.

\- С этими играми весь аппетит пропал, - буркнул он.

\- Если Тони прав, - подала голос Наташа, - то наше собрание не останется незамеченным. В их интересах не дать нам думать и делать выводы. Ведь они не в состоянии предсказать, до чего мы дойдём. Не удивлюсь, если нас разделят и зашлют в разные точки. Что тогда делать будем?

Все как по команде посмотрели на Стива. 

\- Будем делать вид, что следуем приказам, - сощурившись, произнёс он. - Но думать своей головой. Тони и Брюс, вы останетесь в лаборатории. Поиск антидота - всё ещё приоритет. Тони, нужно взломать систему слежения на джетах, чтобы можно было изменить маршрут и не ставить всех в известность.

Тони кивнул и вынул телефон.

\- Наташа, ты можешь добыть те бумаги?

Та пожала плечами.

\- Я попытаюсь, но гарантии не даю. Мне нужно как минимум два часа и чтобы Фьюри при этом был занят.

\- Это я обеспечу, - кивнул Стив. - Клинт, на тебе рекогносцировка. Я хочу, чтобы к тому моменту, как Фьюри нас куда-нибудь отправит, у нас была самая полная информация по вот этим объектам.

Стив протянул ему листок с адресами, которые дал ему Томас Филлипс.

\- Будет сделано, Кэп, - кивнул Клинт, пряча бумажку в одном из многочисленных карманов.

Стив осмотрел свою команду. На лицах - решимость вперемешку с тоской. Он понимал их: самому не хотелось верить, что они второй раз влезают в ту же яму со змеями.

\- Слушайте, - вздохнул он, подаваясь вперёд. - Мне тоже не по себе от всего этого. Ещё утром я проснулся, думая, что самая большая проблема в моей жизни - оказавшийся Зимним Солдатом Баки, - Стив бросил взгляд на фыркнувшего Тони. - Радовался, что, по крайней мере, мне повезло с братьями по оружию. С друзьями. Щ.И.Т. стал мне семьёй, все вы - моя семья. Я не хочу разлада между нами. Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь из вас пострадал. Не хочу никого из вас потерять. Поэтому, пожалуйста... Пожалуйста. Что бы вы ни узнали - думайте головой. Нас постараются рассорить, пользуясь слабыми местами. Не поддавайтесь на провокации. Будьте сильными. Вместе мы со всем разберёмся.

Наступила тишина. Стив потянулся за бумажником, когда услышал сдавленный смешок. Поднял взгляд на Клинта.

\- Теперь я понимаю, как ты умудрялся впаривать военные облигации, - сдерживая смех, сказал он.

Стив улыбнулся.

\- Твоя Родина нуждается в тебе, сынок, - серьёзным тоном произнёс он, и тут не выдержали остальные - рассмеялись громко и искренне.

В этот момент мобильник Стива просигналил входящим сообщением от Фьюри.

\- Ну, поехали, - вздохнул он, прочитав послание.

\- Да пребудет с нами Сила, - добавил Тони и поднялся.


End file.
